


Changed

by knockoutmouse



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexuality erasure, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Light Dom/sub, Light restraint, M/M, Misogyny, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockoutmouse/pseuds/knockoutmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the end of S3E4, "Who's the Microphone Assassin?"</p><p>Sort of sequel-ish to "Damages." </p><p>Catching J Roc masturbating has made Trevor confused. Getting shot down by J Roc's groupies has made Cory sad. They make each other feel better. With sex. Also, Trevor has a dirty mind and fantasizes about everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed

**Author's Note:**

> So I know Tyrone is usually just referred to as T by everyone except Mr. Lahey, but I felt like that was about to get super confusing having him and Trevor in the same scene, so his name is written out here.

Trevor reclined on the sofa, feet up on the coffee table, smoking a joint while he tried to puzzle out the thought that had been nagging at him all day, ever since he and Cory had been at J Roc’s. Because, the thing was, Trevor been pretty successfully insisting to himself for the past few weeks that he was definitely, definitely straight. So what if he’d done some stuff with another guy a couple times? That wasn’t gay. That was only because they hadn’t been able to get any girls, so it totally didn’t count. 

Only today—well, Trevor had begun to have doubts. He was pretty sure it was maybe just a little gay to watch another dude jerking off. Not that they’d been watching. Not exactly. They’d just been going to go up to the window, tap on the glass, and get J Roc’s attention so they could finally catch him for a minute to talk him into letting them in on his rap show. That was all. And they hadn’t realized what they were seeing at first. 

“Hey, what’s he doing?” Trevor had asked. 

“I dunno, I think he’s changing—oh. Oh, dude. Check it out.”

And that’s when J Roc had started going at it. And, like a train wreck, they’d only been able to stare in horrified fascination as it went on. Not that Trevor had ever witnessed an actual trainwreck, but he and Cory had seen a car accident once, and he was pretty sure it was the same principle. 

So it totally wasn’t their fault. They hadn’t meant to watch another dude jerking off. Except that they _had_ watched, completely at a loss for how to react, and then Linda and Julian had burst into the room—

It totally wasn’t gay to _accidentally_ watch another dude jerking off. 

But they could’ve walked away, couldn’t they? They didn’t have to _keep_ watching. How long of a grace period was there between _accidental_ and _gay_?

Trevor was pretty sure he wasn’t gay. But what if he was?

It was the same miserable, spiraling thought process that he’d cycled through over the whole afternoon. Occasionally he’d find a distraction, but then it would come back. And the past hour or so since the rap show had ended and Trevor had been sitting at home by himself, the series of questions had repeated itself endlessly in his mind, beginning again every time he thought he’d gotten somewhere, like some kind of ouroboros composed of self-loathing and dicks. 

He wished Cory was there. Cory would be able to explain it away like usual and then Trevor could stop thinking about it. But Cory was still at J Roc’s, hanging around totally starstruck by DVS and probably trying to pick up one of the many girls who’d been more than eager to get to know the rappers after the show. Well, the actual, successful rappers. Not Cory and Trevor. 

At least, Trevor protested wretchedly, he hadn’t found J Roc especially attractive. He hadn’t gotten an erection or anything from seeing him naked. Not that J Roc was _bad_ looking, just that it didn’t do anything for him. So that was fine, then. Totally normal. 

_Although_ , Trevor found his mind wandering now, against his will, _supposing it had been Tyrone instead of J Roc standing there with his cock out—_

No, Trevor insisted firmly, absolutely not. But now the image persisted in his mind. Trevor pressed his hands over his eyes, trying to block it out. 

_But Tyrone is really fit, bet he’d be really strong, hold you down on the bed while he fucked you—_

No. 

Because he was straight. They were both straight. Everybody involved in this was straight, and nobody was going to fuck each other. Well, except probably him and Cory, but that didn’t count, because they were roommates. Trevor frowned. The logic there seemed a little fuzzy, but it seemed best not to think about it too deeply. Also best not to think about how the idea of Tyrone naked had started to get him hard. 

This was all Cory’s fault. Trevor would never have had to think about any of this if he hadn’t gone and started it. 

Now the image of Cory naked had found its way into his head. And that was even harder to get rid of, since that was something he’d seen for real. 

_What if—_

No. 

_What if Cory was over there right now not just trying to impress DVS, but trying to get with him instead of the ladies? Because maybe it’s not enough for him, the two of you banging on the side when you can’t get any girls in bed. Maybe you’re not giving him what he wants. Maybe_ you’re _not enough._

No way. Besides, Trevor argued, what did he care? And besides that even more, that was ridiculous because Cory was definitely straight, even if there was just the smallest possibility that Trevor wasn’t (even though he totally was). 

_Yeah, but what if they did do it together? That’d be kinda sexy, right? Just for pretend?_

No.

_Or him and J Roc, got that hero worship going on already—_

No. That’d never happen. He willed his inner voice of doubt to shut up. 

_Or,_ it whispered insidiously, _what about Cory and Tyrone? Pretty hot, isn’t it?_

No way. Of course not. Except—

Except, Trevor realized, it totally was. Now that it had occurred to him, he couldn’t help getting imaginary glimpses of how it might play out. 

_A dark bedroom. The two of them, shirtless, making out. Tyrone leaned down to kiss Cory on the neck and shoulder, giving quiet, deep sighs of pleasure. His back gleamed with sweat in the heat of the summer night as he pushed Cory down onto the bed._

_“Take it off,” Tyrone ordered, his voice quiet but firm, not to be disobeyed._

_Cory struggled out of his pants and boxers as Tyrone quickly discarded his own and climbed onto the bed, over him._

_“Dude, you’re not gonna—? Are you—?” Cory stared up at Tyrone in apprehension as he produced a bottle of lube._

_Tyrone kept silent, drizzled the cool liquid over both their erect cocks and began to slowly grind against him._

_“Ohh, yeah, like that, please, please, c’mon—”_

_Cory arched back under Tyrone, moaning softly as their cocks rubbed together. Tyrone reached down to hold him still, one powerful hand pressing down just lightly against his throat—_

Trevor jumped guiltily as the front door of the trailer opened. Now he felt like he was the one who’d gotten caught masturbating. Granted, he was hard—where had that little fantasy even come from, anyway?—but at least he was still dressed. He pulled his knees up to his chest to hide his erection.

“What’s up?” Trevor said in greeting, turning to face the doorway. “Whoa, hey, what’s the matter?”

Cory slunk inside despondently. “Huh? Oh, nothing, dude, you know. I’m cool.” He made his way to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and stood looking into it without apparent purpose. “How come you took off so quick?”

Trevor shrugged. “Just didn’t feel like hanging out, that’s all. It still seemed a little weird, I guess, after the whole thing with J Roc today.”

“Oh, that.” Cory closed the refrigerator and started to drift back in the direction of the living room.

“Besides,” added Trevor, “I didn’t figure I had a chance with any of those ladies there, so—” He shrugged again. “Surprised you didn’t, though.”

Cory dropped down backwards into one of the kitchen chairs, looking even more miserable. “Dude, I dunno what happened, all those girls were just trying to push up on DVS and J Roc, didn’t have any time for me. I guess I wasn’t cool enough for them.” He rested his chin on his arms over the back of the chair. 

Trevor recognized this posture. It meant that his confidence had been shaken, badly. 

“Hey, forget them, man,” said Trevor. 

“Yeah, you’re right. They were just a bunch of dumb ho’s anyway.”

Trevor was shocked. “Wow, Cory, that’s really mean. No wonder they didn’t wanna hang out with you.”

Now he looked even more crushed. “Aw, dude, you’re right, I’m sorry.”

“Hey, forget it,” said Trevor. “You know,” he went on soothingly, “if you couldn’t make it with those ladies, I know there’s no way I could have.” Mostly he was trying to make him feel better, but he also believed it. Cory seemed better at talking to girls than Trevor was. Not a lot better, but still. It probably counted for something. 

“Yeah.” Cory seemed to sink down deeper into gloom. “At least you realized it.”

“Hey, man, at least you _tried_ ,” Trevor protested. “And you know,” he added, slightly horrified as he realized what he was about to suggest, but kept going all the same, “if you’re still looking for something cause you couldn’t get with any of those ladies and I couldn’t either—you know, we could—” He tried to shrug casually. “And I mean, like you said, I do still kinda owe you, right?”

As much as Trevor had tried not to think about it, since the subject had come up, he wasn’t exactly against being held to his promise to do some of the things Cory had wanted him to the last time they’d fooled around. 

Cory looked up, watching him for a moment, considering. “I dunno—I mean if you want to, I guess I’m up for it,” he agreed after a moment. 

“Might make you feel better,” Trevor reasoned. “Or,” he shrugged again, “we can smoke some dope, watch TV, whatever. Either way, you’d do better to relax and forget about them.”

“Well…okay. I guess when you put it like that.” 

Cory got up and made his way into the living room. Trevor wasn’t sure which suggestion Cory was taking him up on until he began to undo his belt. 

Oh. Good. 

Trevor couldn’t quite suppress his smirk. “Not yet,” he said.

Cory paused, head tilted to one side. “What do you mean, not yet?”

“I’m in charge this time.”

Cory didn’t actually _say_ anything then, just gave a look that still managed to openly question him.

“Yeah, really,” Trevor insisted. “Look, just give it a chance. You might like it. And if you really don’t, just tell me to stop and I’ll stop, okay?”

A pause that seemed to go on and on. And then: “Okay.”

“All right. Come here.”

Trevor motioned to Cory to come closer. 

“Dude, what—?”

“Turn around.”

With a puzzled expression, Cory did as he was told. 

Trevor pulled Cory down to sit on the sofa on his lap, placed his hands on his knees and slowly moved up the inside of his thighs, slowly, drawing out the movement only to skip over his dick and instead slip his hands under Cory’s shirt, sliding up slowly over his abs and chest. 

“Mmm—that’s kinda nice,” Cory admitted hesitantly. 

Trevor wasn’t totally sure himself where he’d meant to go with this, other than to tease Cory the way he had teased Trevor and made him beg, but now he realized that he also actually—at least a little bit—did want to make him feel better. Not out of any kind of _feelings_ , he reassured himself, only that the idea of getting into anyone’s pants out of sadness and apathy didn’t do anything for him.

“You like this?”

“Yeah.”

Trevor ran his hands up over his shoulders, leaned in a little closer so he could drop his voice almost to a whisper. “You look good,” he said. “You’re really strong. It’s sexy.” 

He knew he was blushing, would never have been able to say it if they’d been facing each other, and the words sounded stupid to him as he said them aloud. But the way Cory shifted in his lap just then, the way his breathing had picked up—maybe it wasn’t so stupid. 

Trevor moved one hand very slowly back down, stopping to trace along the waistband of Cory’s boxers just barely showing above his pants.

“Ohh, dude, come on.”

“Come on with what?” Trevor asked.

“Mmm, touch me. There.” His voice had gone soft and husky. That made Trevor want to do anything he asked, but no. They were going to play the game his way this time. 

“I don’t know where _there_ is,” said Trevor, playing dumb.

“Touch my cock.”

“You sure you want me to? Are you hard yet? Or you just wasting my time?”

“Yeah, dude, I’m hard, totally hard for you, check it out.” He started to undo his belt again, but Trevor took hold of both his wrists. 

“Did I say you could take it out?”

“Aw, dude, c’mon—”

“Show me.”

“I don’t know _how_.” He arched back, raising his hips so that Trevor could see over his shoulder the bulge in his shorts, straining against the cloth.

Trevor reached forward, grabbed the front of his pants and pulled the fabric taut over his erection. He rubbed the head through his pants as Cory breathed wordless encouragements to him until a tiny spot of precome darkened the cloth.

“Doesn’t seem like it’ll take much,” Trevor taunted him. “I’ve barely touched you and you’re already about to come in your pants. I guess if that’s what you want—” He cupped his hand under his balls, ran it slowly but with firm pressure up the underside of his cock. 

“Mmm—oh dude, don’t, don’t make me do that, please don’t, you know I want—” He broke off.

“You want what?”

“I want you to fuck me, want it really bad, c’mon dude, you promised.” The words seemed to come easily, but Trevor was gratified to see that Cory was blushing just a little.

“Up,” commanded Trevor. “Get undressed for me. Now.”

Cory did as he was told. Trevor watched with appreciation as he undressed, keeping his eyes on him even as he stepped into the bathroom to get the Vaseline from the medicine cabinet. 

“On the floor,” he ordered. He’d expected Cory to object to that, or to lounge casually on the carpet, but now he was _kneeling_ , waiting for him. Trevor had to take a moment to try and slow his breathing. This was going to be fun. If he could keep up the act. He was operating partly out of a desire for some good-natured revenge, but also from what Cory had breathlessly confessed to him the last time they’d done this, as Trevor held him down and rode his cock: _Dude, you don’t even know how hot it is when you tell me to do shit._ Not to mention he’d seemed more than happy for Trevor to turn the tables on him that time.

“That’s good,” said Trevor in approval. “Now lie down. Go on, on your back. That’s right.” He was surprised. Giving orders, at least right now, had begun to feel natural once he’d started. He felt good, a little more sure of himself. “No, keep your knees up, like that.” 

Trevor opened the jar of Vaseline and applied a generous amount to his fingers. 

“Are you ready?” 

Cory nodded. “Yeah, dude, totally, come on.” 

“The more impatient you get, the longer I’m going to take,” Trevor warned him. He reached down and stroked lightly over his asshole without penetrating him. He moved his fingertips slowly, circling. Trevor’s hesitation was partly because he’d never done this before and was a little afraid that he’d end up hurting him in some way. But mostly it was because he knew how bad Cory wanted it, and Trevor intended to make him beg for it. 

“Mmm, yeah, like that, come on.” 

Cory tried to take hold of Trevor’s wrist to make him press into him, but Trevor pulled his hand away. 

“No,” he said. “Keep your hands on your knees. That’s better. Now tell me what you want.” 

“Want you to touch me—ohh, dude, yeah, yeah, like that, except—” 

“Except what?” 

“Mmm—come on, touch me, please.” 

“I am touching you,” Trevor pointed out. 

“I mean like—like finger me.” Cory spread his legs further apart, squirming on the floor now as Trevor teased him. 

“Come on now, I think you can do better than that,” said Trevor, even though his cock was painfully hard just from watching the effects of what he was doing. 

“Oh dude please, please, come on, I want it, please.” 

“You like taking it up the ass? You want me to finger you and then fuck you, huh?” 

“Yeah, yeah that’s what I want—exactly what I want, please, want you to fuck me—” 

“All right. That’s better, asking me so nice.” Trevor pressed one finger inside him, slowly, sliding past muscle that was tight but not unyielding. 

Cory gasped. “Yeah, like that, go on.” 

Soon Trevor added a second finger, then hooked them upwards, searching. He hoped he’d be able to tell when— 

“Unhh…oh _fuck_ , oh god yeah, right there, right there, yeah.” 

Trevor realized that he himself was breathing harder now. His cock was so hard it was aching. God, he wanted this, but he was going to take his time. 

Carefully, he changed positions so that he was behind Cory, making him sit up a little, his back to Trevor’s chest, and went on fingering him as Cory leaned back against him, crying out unreservedly. 

Then an even better idea occurred to him. Trevor leaned down closer before he spoke. “You’re going to be quiet now. No talking. Not a sound if you want me to keep going.” 

“Ohhh—dude, please, c’mon, please don’t, keep going, please, I can’t—I can’t—” 

“Shh,” Trevor said soothingly. There was no reason in particular he had demanded it, except that Trevor was pretty sure _quiet_ wasn’t something that Cory could do, and he wanted to see him struggle. 

But Cory was trying, Trevor could tell, as he arched back against him, panting, biting his lip. 

"You’re doing real good,” Trevor encouraged him, and somehow that, of all things, made Cory give a faint moan. 

Trevor pressed his free hand over his mouth. “Shh, shh, come on, keep quiet. You want me to keep going, don’t you?” 

Cory nodded. 

“That’s right, just stay quiet, I know you can do it,” said Trevor. “Do you like this, when I finger your ass? You like watching me do it?” 

“Mm-hm,” Cory said, forgetting himself. His eyes went wide. 

“Shh,” said Trevor. He slid his fingers out of him, gave his cock a few slow strokes. Cory tipped his head back against Trevor’s shoulder, tried to suppress a whimper. 

“You want my cock? You want me to fuck you tonight?” 

Cory nodded again, fervently. 

Trevor slid his fingers back into him, added a third one, and brushed against his prostate over and over. Cory was writhing against him, his breathing fast, still trying to stay quiet but failing, moans muffled against Trevor’s hand. Trevor was surprised to find that this turned him on, a lot, so that he didn’t care anymore that Cory was disobeying him. 

“Shh, shh, you’re doing so good, don’t make me stop now.” Trevor said, trying to keep up the pretense.  
Cory was biting him now, not hard, just nipping at his knuckles and then—Trevor had to stop himself crying out as Cory began sucking on his fingers. 

Trevor fingered him slowly, deliberately. He wanted to make it hard for Cory to stay still, to do as he was told, and what’s more, he wanted him to _know_ he was failing. He wasn’t sure if it was working, though. Cory had all but given up on trying to be quiet now, moaning around Trevor’s fingers as he sucked them. Trevor liked this more than he wanted to admit. He felt vaguely guilty—this was kind of kinky, the kind of thing only total perverts got into—wasn’t it? Then again, Cory seemed into it too, so that made it okay, somehow. 

“All right,” Trevor told Cory, taking his hand away from his mouth. “You can talk now.” 

“Oh my god, oh fuck dude, oh fuck, unhh, please, please, oh my god please Trev— keep doing that, yeah, like that—no, wait, want you—want you to fuck me, please—was I quiet enough? I totally tried, dude, but oh my god, it’s hard, I can’t do it, I didn’t do it right, I fucked up, dude, but—ohh, fuck, yeah, yeah, there, right there, mmm—dude, please, I want your cock, want you to fuck me so bad dude—” 

“Shh, it’s okay, you did good, you did really good for me,” said Trevor. He slid his fingers out of him and stripped off his own shirt and pants. 

“Oh, dude, really?” 

“Yeah, really, you did so good I’m gonna fuck you now like you wanted.” 

Cory sighed deeply and shifted on the floor, sitting up. “How do you want me?” 

“Lie back down, on your back. Are you ready for me?” asked Trevor as he lubed his cock with Vaseline. 

“I’m ready, I want you so bad dude, want you inside me.” 

Trevor took a cushion from the sofa and positioned it under him, then, gently, pressed the head of his cock against Cory’s asshole. He pressed in slowly, expecting more resistance than he actually felt. 

“Oh, dude, yeah, yeah, give it to me.” 

“You feel really good,” Trevor breathed. He began to thrust, gently at first. 

“Ohh, yeah, come on, fuck me harder.” 

Trevor tipped him back further, moved slowly inside him until Cory cried out. 

“Fuck, right there. Ohhh. Yeah, fuck me like that.” 

“Can you get off just from being fucked like this?” Trevor wondered aloud. He’d heard that some guys could. 

“I dunno, dude, I’ve never done this before. Don’t stop, don’t stop, come on.” 

Trevor fucked him slowly as Cory’s fingers dug into his back, trying to force him down closer, to drive into him deeper. Trevor resisted, staying upright. On the one hand, he really wanted to see if Cory could get off this way. But on the other hand, Trevor wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. 

“Touch yourself,” he ordered. “I want to watch.” 

After a second of hesitation, Cory began to stroke his cock as Trevor fucked him. 

“Like this?” 

“That’s right,” said Trevor, slowing down even more. He had to last longer, had to, didn’t want to disappoint him. “It’s so hot seeing you get off like that. You’re really good at this, I could almost come just from watching you.” 

“Ohh…fuck…Trev, keep talking to me.” Cory had let his eyes fall almost closed now, the muscles of his thighs tensing around Trevor’s hips, drawing him in closer. Trevor could tell he was almost there. He leaned down a little closer, speaking barely above a whisper. 

“It feels good to fuck you like this…being inside you. Watching you taking my cock turns me on so much,” he said. “You’re doing great, you’re doing _perfect_.” 

Cory cried out softly as he came, grabbing onto Trevor even harder and pulling him down closer. This time Trevor didn’t resist, and a moment later, he came too, resting his face against Cory’s shoulder until he realized what he was doing. 

Breathing hard, he sat up. 

“Well?” he asked after a moment. 

“Huh?” Cory seemed pretty dazed, half focused on some indeterminate point on the ceiling. 

“Was that okay? I mean, was it, like, good for you?” 

“Yeah, dude, that was totally—I mean we should definitely—yeah.” 

“Yeah,” agreed Trevor. 


End file.
